User talk:Michi Loves Muffin
Welcome Hi, welcome to Outcasts Run Da Wurld Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Michi Loves Muffin page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Degrassi Fan (Talk) 03:46, March 11, 2012 Re: Hay qurl hay Hi Michi. Hmm.... i dunno~ I haven't been on either chats all day and I don't plan on going on anytime soon. :( As for TC, maybe not. :'( -sniff sniff cries- By the way, keep messaging me on test wiki. Disney Freak Strangers are just friends you haven't met 01:06, March 18, 2012 (UTC) blah Since Tumblr isn't working, hi. Maria nothing lasts forever ♥ It wasn't working for like 6 hours i think. Eh i didn't really care, I was out and about for most of the time. :P I didn't know that tumblr got hacked(or whatever), it seems to be working now though. Yeah i read it, omfg that was one of the most weirdest things I've read. Maria nothing lasts forever ♥ Yeah i heard about that! :( It's just horrible that it's close to the holidays, and they have to remember that someone they love are gone and they''' aren't''' coming back. Maria nothing lasts forever ♥ It's just horrible that someone people do that. xc In better news i'm aware that this guy i like.. likes me back. Maria nothing lasts forever ♥ I wouldn't say i'm singles anymore~ Did you see Degrassi Las Vegas? Maria nothing lasts forever ♥ I liked it. Drianca will still forever be my otp. I'm sad that Jatie broke up, but there are prom pictures of them. So maybe they'll get back together? THE PROMO THOUGH Eli is high again lol, and CONNOR + JENNA!! Maria nothing lasts forever ♥ I CAN'T WAIT TIL THAT EPISODE, ELI IS SO FUNNY WHEN HE'S HIGH! I kind of ship Connor and Jenna(Cenna?), they'd be okay together. Maria nothing lasts forever ♥ Agreed. Since this wiki is basically dead, would it be easier if I messaged you on degrassi wiki? Maria nothing lasts forever ♥ Pick one pls Maria nothing lasts forever ♥ Oh thnx Maria nothing lasts forever ♥ Yah Okay so is it alright if we let friendships chat die down for a few days? I don't really like how we have everyone going there now and I feel like all the drama is just gonna move there. If u need to message me just text me or talk page me here or at le dun judge me or something. We can use these chats too okai? ❤ cam ❤ Can we fall one more time? ✧ 06:28, January 25, 2013 (UTC) I can make you admin I guess, but who currs. This wiki is really ghey and stuff. If you were smart, you would notice that you ARE a chat mod by looking at your profile header, trololol. :3 ❤ cam ❤ Can we fall one more time? ✧ 21:12, January 25, 2013 (UTC) How r00d. ❤ cam ❤ Can we fall one more time? ✧ 21:29, January 25, 2013 (UTC) It's the same for me... What the hell wikia?? ❤ cam ❤ Can we fall one more time? ✧ 21:34, January 25, 2013 (UTC) I'll ask. It also could be chrome but i dunno. ❤ cam ❤ Can we fall one more time? ✧ 21:41, January 25, 2013 (UTC) I can't even open chat on I.E. and tbh I don't think it's wikia atm. Chrome is just being ghey... ❤ cam ❤ Can we fall one more time? ✧ 21:52, January 25, 2013 (UTC)